hunger_games_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Harper
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use him without permission from the creator (*cough cough* Pippycat). Ash Name: '''Ash Harper '''Age: '''14 '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''9 (7, 11) '''Weapons: '''Ash doesn't want to use weapons, but if he has to, he would choose a '''mace, first, then a crossbow or a''' scythe'. '''Appearance: '''Ash might look intimidating at first. He has long black hair that usually covers his right eye, and his eyes are a very dark brown, that make them look almost completely black. He usually has a frown on his face, even when he is happy. He's not the first person you would see in a crowd, normally blending in, just like he would like to. You're bound to notice other people before Ash, and when you do see him, you probably won't think anything of it. '''Personality: '''Despite his appearance, Ash is a really nice boy on the inside, who wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone, unless he really had to. He normally stays in the background, watching what other people do. It's hard to make him smile, as he is very serious most of the time, not joking around. He has the kind of laugh that makes other people laugh. Even though he may look mean, he's the kind of person that would help you after you drop all of your school supplies in the hallway. He can be shy, and modest, always insisting it wasn't really him when he makes some sort of achievement. '''Strengths: '''Ash is a '''fast learner', which can help him pick up survival skills and weapon skills fairly quickly, and has very good aim '''with weapons. He is also very '''fast, and has good agility. Weaknesses: '''Ash '''isn't violent, and can be very emotional, whether that means being angry, depressed, ect. He is also bad at climbing and swimming. '''Alliance: '''Ash would rather stay alone in the Games, but might ally with other people if they ask him to, or if he feels like they would make a really good team. He might join the anti-careers, but would prefer smaller alliances. Biography Ash was brought up in a poor family in District 9. His parents worked all the time, so he and his little sister, Lily, had to be watched over by a babysitter. But when their babysitter wasn't looking, the two would sneak out into the fields to play. Ash had a normal life, and did what he was told, not questioning it. It wasn't his problem, was it? He found that if he stayed in the background and did what he was told, that he would have no trouble in his life (he would later find out that he was wrong). His little sister Lily, though, got in trouble all the time. She liked to live on the dangerous side of things, which Ash didn't think was a good idea. "You're just scared." Lily would tease him, and then he would leave it alone, as she snuck out of the house to go to a friend's party or something else Ash would never want to do. One day at school when Ash was 13, a new girl moved into their school. She came from the richer side of District 9, but apparently had had to move to the poorer section. She introduced herself as Finch, and Ash couldn't help but notice how pretty she was, with short golden-red hair and light brown eyes. She looked like the typical popular girl, so he thought she would never pay him any attention, but when she got the choice of where to sit she chose to sit next to him. Ash wondered for a few weeks if he actually did like Finch in that way. She was nice, and pretty, and had a good sense of humor. She was the only person who could make him smile. Lily had dated boys already, and every time, she kept saying that they were madly in love, and then a few days later find someone else. One day, Ash's parents got horribly sick, and his mother died. His father couldn't do any work, so Ash had to do it for him. Lily wasn't any help, either. When Finch found out, she would give Ash some of the money she earned from her own job. "I have enough," she would say, "we almost have enough to move back to where we lived before." Ash was sad that Finch would leave, so that day he blurted out that he loved her. It turned out, Finch loved him back, and from there it gets all romantic and I'm bad at writing romance. So let's just say that they became boyfriend and girlfriend. When Finch could finally move back to the rich part of District 9, Ash gave her a kiss goodbye and watched the love of his life move away. He was sad and depressed, and knew that soon, his father would die too. One day, there was a knock at the door, and Ash found out that Finch had come for a visit. They chatted, and Finch said that they got kicked out of their house by the Capitol again because the government didn't like her family, and didn't want them in the upper class. Ash told her about his dad, and she said that the Capitol wouldn't do anything to help him. Ash started to doubt just why he was doing what he was supposed to do anyway. It was all for the Capitol, who gave them nothing in return. "So what do we do?" Ash asked. Finch gave him a mischevious smile. "You make 'em pay for it." A few months later, news broke out in District 9 that a house was broken into, and a family of three was murdered. Ash ran to the rich part of District 9 as fast as he could, and saw the house immediately. A crowd had gathered, and he watched as two Peacekeepers came out of the building. One of them was holding a limp girl in his arms, with blood staining the pastel purple dress around her chest. She had short, golden-red hair and light brown eyes. Ash was heartbroken. Finch had been murdered, and now he was left alone, except for Lily. Lily eventually ran off with a boy off into another part of District 9. Left alone in life, Ash felt like he had nothing to live for. But when his name was called at the Reaping, he thought of Finch, and his family, and realized, that even if they were gone, he had ''them ''to live for. So he walked to the stage bravely, ready to make the Capitol pay for it. The 91st Hunger Games Ash was a tribute who participated in The 91st Annual Hunger Games. TBC Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:15 Year Olds Category:Tributes from District 9 Category:District 9 Category:Tributes in the 91st Hunger Games Category:Fighter Tributes Category:In Love Tributes Category:The Golden Trio's Legacy